Threats and Punishments
by the-hungry-supernova
Summary: AU Where Law is a Doctor and he gets a very annoying patient who goes by the name of Eustass Kid. One-shot, non-con, KidxLaw


Law looked up from his paperwork at the figure standing in the doorway.

'Yes Shachi?'

'Another patient has just come in Dr. Trafalgar, says his name's Eustass Kid' Shachi, his nurse, informed him.

Law got up from his desk and walked out of his office, is was about 10 o'clock at night, when his normal day finishes and his exciting night begins. As much as Law likes being a doctor and helping those who are injured he just couldn't shake the excitement and adrenaline he got from treating more serious injuries, like a stabbing, or a gun wound.

He walked over to the treatment area where the patient was already waitng, he was tall and had fiery red hair that partly stood up, on his right arm was a large gash that was clearly caused by a knife. He also had a friend with him standing in the corner, this guy was also tall but he had long blond hair and his face was obscured by a bandanna.

Law put on his latex gloves and turned to address his patient.

'My name's Dr. Trafalgar and I'll be treating you today, what seems to be the problem?' Law asked.

'Ain't it fucking obvious, I've got a massive cut on my arm, are you blind or somethin'?' Kid replied

Law twitched in annoyance, so this was how it was going to be?

'Right then, sit still and let me examine it.'

Law went over to his patient and started his examination, the wound didn't look too deep, nothing a few stiches couldn't fix, Kid however, couldn't keep still, he seemed as restless as a kid in a candy store.

'I'm going to apply some stitches to it, please wait while I get the anaesthetic' Law said

'Che, I don't need no pain relief.'

'Mr Eustass, as much as I know you want to be a big boy, stiches do hurt'

Kid twitched in annoyance, 'What did you just say?' His face twisted into a dangerous frown.

Law smirked, 'you heard what I said Mr Eustass, I won't use any anaethetic as you wish but do you want your friend to hold your hand?'

A low chuckle came over from the corner as Kid's mystery friend laughed. Kid face got even darker and his hand reached out for Law's throat, Law ducked, throwing Kid off balance and making his fall onto the floor, before he had a chance to get up Law swiftly pinned him down on the floor, holding a scalpel very close to his neck.

'Now listen here Mr Eustass, you are _my _patient and while you're my patient you will not try to attack me or cause any injury to anyone, you will let me treat you and not complain about it.'

Kid looked shocked, he hadn't had the doctor down as dangerous. Law got up off of Kid and returned to his previous position.

'Now then, will you let me apply those stitches now?'

Kid got up and sat down again, looking away from the doctor, the previous position had been a bit too intimate for his liking and he didn't want the doctor seeing the light shade of red appearing on his cheeks.

Law got the stitches done vey quickly and when Kid looked back at him the smirk was there again. but his time it looked different, _that fucker knows, he did it on fucking purpose _Kid thought.

'You'll need to be back in one week so that I can take the stitches back out Mr Eustass, until them do _not_ touch them, if you do I will make you regret it.

Kid didn't say anything to the doctor as he stomped his way over the door.

'Come on Killer, we're leaving.'

'Remember, one week Mr Eustass.'

* * *

_One week later_

Law had just finished treating the last of his night patients and had begun to pack up before Shachi spoke to him.

'Wasn't that bastard supposed to be in today to get his stiches removed?'

'Oh yeah.' To be completely honest, Law had barely spared him a thought over the last week, he had much better things to do than think about a patient who acted like their name suggested.

'Who are you callin' a bastard?'

Law and Shachi jumped, neither of them had heard the door open or Kid come in.

'I need you to take out my stitches now doc.'

'Impatient as ever,' Law muttered under his breath. 'Shachi you can leave now, I'll sort this out and pack up afterwards.'

Shachi looked unsure, 'Well, if you're sure, then I'll be leaving now'

Shachi left the room, sparing the doctor one last look before he went. Law then turned to face Kid.

'If you'll sit down I'll be able to take them out.'

Kid sat down and Law worked on removing the stitches, Kid was unusually quiet today, he sat completely still as the Law removed them, but that was ok, it gave Law time to study his patient. He wasn't bad looking, but his personality made him unbearable.

It took a short time to remove the stitches and Law was happy with how the wound had healed.

'I've finished now Mr Eustass you're free to go.'

Law turned away and went to put the equipment by the sink ready to wash them, but before he could he found himself pinned to the wall by Kid.

'I've decided to get a little revenge on last week,' Kid's breath tickled his ear, 'I'm not the kind to forgive and forget doc.'

'You fuck-'

Law was silenced by Kid as he crushed his mouth againt Laws, preventing the doctor from saying a word. Kid went further into the kiss, deepening it until Law could hardly breath, he was trying his best to push him away but to no avail.

Kid moved back, 'Looks like our positions have changed now doesn't it?' Kid crushed him further into the wall.

'Get off me you psycho'

'I'm not the one threating people with scalpels doc.'

Kid moved back in again, Law refused to respond to Kid's kiss, keeping his mouth firmly closed as Kid tried to deepen the kiss. Kid wasn't happy with this, his hand begun to wander around the doctors body before settling on his crotch. Kid gave a squeeze and Law let out a gasp in suprise, Kid used this opportunity to stick his tongue into the others mouth, forcing him to kis him back.

Law had given up, there was no use, Kid was clearly stonger than him and that move just now had shocked him.

Kid didn't move his hand, instead he worked at undoing the doctors trousers. 'Y'know it should be a crime for you to wear trousers this tight doc.'

Law didn't respond, he looked away as his face got slightly redder. Kid was happy with this, he undid the buttons and crouched down while pulling both the trousers and the pants down. Kid dove straight in and put the doctors dick in his mouth, it was getting noticeably harder and the red haired man smirked at this, Kid licked it and worked on trying to get a moan out of him, making sure to let the other man feel every sense of pleasue from this. It wasn't long before Law couldn't hold the sound in anymore, he let out soft moans and this egged Kid on even more, Kid took in more and he could feel the ends of Law's pubes on his nose. Before Law could reach his climax Kid stopped and stood back up.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'Calm down, I'd rather see the look on your face as you come while I'm inside you.' Kid whispered.

Law felt a shiver run through him as Kid removed his weight from him and gently pushed him onto the floor. Kid started to kiss Law again and this time worked on removing the shirt the doctor was wearing, Law took action as well and triend to rempve the other man's clothes as he responded hungrily to the kiss, Law had given up long ago, he had been too tempted by the pleasure this was giving him and God knows he hadn't done this in a long while.

As soon as both of their clothes had been removed Kid kneeled and spread Law's legs out so he could enter.

'Wait... you don't expect to do this without lube do you?' Law cried out

'You bet I do, I told you, this is punishment.'

At this Law tried to push away, as much as he wanted relief, he'd be ripped apart if he let himself be fucked without smoe sort of lube. Kid paid no heed to this and pressed the tip of his dick against the other man's hole, seeing him struggle made him even more turned on than he already was and he pushed in, Law moaned loudly and Kid enjoyed that, he did it again and again, each thrust earned him a moan. On the other hand Law was torn between extreme pain and extreme pleasure, Kid knew exactly where to aim and each thrust got him seeing stars. Kid was making it last, he wanted to make sure he could savour each bit of this before either of them came, Kid let his hands wander again before finally coming to rest of Law's dick, he played with it, making the doctor feel more pleasure. It wasn't long before Law came, his seed covering both of their stomachs and leaving Law to moan in pleasure, not long after him Kid then came inside Law and rode out his own climax before pulling out of him and resting beside him.

'You... bastard...' Law said breathlessly

'Yeah, yeah.' Kid said as he got up and pulled him clothes back on, making sure he cleaned the cum off himself beforehand.

Kid gave the doctor one last peck on the lips before standing up and walking towards the door.

'See ya soon doc.' Kid said as he left, leaving the other man to clean up the mess.


End file.
